


(short) Angst

by guitarhurtmypaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Severus Snape, Dominant Severus Snape, F/M, Professor Snape - Freeform, The Half-Blood Prince - Freeform, Top Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarhurtmypaw/pseuds/guitarhurtmypaw
Summary: Dry spell has built up angst in Snape, and you know how to make it come up.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	(short) Angst

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually writing another smut and this popped in my brain. I thought I might just upload this. I promise the actual one is far better worded than this one.

I wear black skirt, top, stockings, and heels along with a long turquoise cardigan. I’m visiting a hotel little far away from Hogwarts with Snape, this restaurant is frequented by witches and wizards. Snape and I have been dry for almost two weeks.

I whisper to him, “Oops, I think I forgot to wear any panties,” while we’re in the car and proceed to lick and bite his earlobe. His frustration is very visible.

We reach the hotel and as we are walking through a secluded corridor away from the muggles and the wizards, he pushes me against the wall, grabs my ass and picks me up. He then places me on a small table and rushes his hands to my already dripping pussy. With his free hand, he pins my arms above me and growls, “You fucking had to do this, didn’t you?! Couldn’t you fucking wait?” while his fingers are already working their way inside me, rubbing my g-spot. He kisses me aggressively to muffle my moans as his hand continues to hit the correct spot.

“I’m so close...” I whimper and he immediately stops and pulls his fingers out of me, sucking them clean and tasting me while staring at my hardened nipples and flustered body with his brooding eyes, “Come let’s have dinner, honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short, should I even be uploading this? Bwhahs okay. I sent this to one of my friends and he suggested that I write a short smut for the (spoiler?) car ride back home too, but since I'm still writing the original, it might be a while till I upload the car part. I've written smut for years but I'm publishing it for the first time so please let me know of any errors. Thank you!


End file.
